Tea Trouble
by Jagger3
Summary: Gin has a bad habbit of doing things to people to get what he wants. However this time it goes just a little too far...


AizenxGin—Tea Trouble

Gin Ichimaru; ex-Captain of squad 3, had a bad habit of doing naughty things. The sly fox crept into the kitchen where the arrancars where making Aizen-sama's daily tea. Aizen drank more tea than anyone Gin knew.

The Arrancar turned around and yelped, hastening to bow low at the waist, "G-Gin-sama!"

Gin's smile widened and he slipped past the flustered Arrancar and took the tea tray, "Let me take this ta Aizen-chan for ya~!" He chirped.

The Arrancar bowed ever lower, "T-Thank you Gin-sama!"

The sly lord whisked out of the kitchen and into his room; where his bad habit kicked in. Gin opened a drawer by the side of his bed and took out and blue silk bag. He opened the bad and carefully poured out a small mound of what looked like powdered blue silver. He then put away the bag and poured the powder into Aizen's cup, along with some milk. The sly man stirred it three times and then pranced out of his room. He flounced happily along the hallway until it dead ended at a door. Balancing the tray in one hand he lightly rapped the door with the other, "It's me, Aizen-chan!"

"Ah, Gin, please do come in." Came a silky voice.

Gin opened the door and slid inside. He closed it and looked around the bright, plush room. All of Aizen's furniture was made out of mahogany wood with deep red velvet fabric. His bed had drapes and about 100 pillows. Aizen was sitting in a winged red velvet chair and looked up, "Hello Gin, is that my tea?"

"Yup!" Gin thrilled happily and placed on Aizen's right side.

Aizen must have the tea tray on his right side.

Gin smiled as he recalled how many Arrancar where killed for putting it on the left side.

Aizen took the cup and drank a deep sip. "Wonderful, thank you dearly for bringing me my tea, Gin."

"No trouble at all!" Gin said happily, plopping down on the soft, plush red carpet. "Wat were ya doing?"

Aizen sighed and took another drink, he set the half empty cup down and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Oh Gin, it is hard to be a world ruler…"

Gin nodded sympathetically.

"Everybody hates you; it's a very lonely job."

Gin cocked his head, "I don't hate ya, Aizen-chan…"

Aizen smiled and crossed his legs, "Thank you, Gin. That makes me feel better."

Gin smiled, "Tha's wat I'm here for, Aizen-chan!"

Aizen smiled again, he felt a little funny…he felt…needy. Brushing the feeling off he stood and finished his tea in a long gulp, "May I inquire why you brought me my tea?"

"Oh course," Gin said, "I was bored and, like ya said, alone. So I came up here to chat with ya…I hope ya don't mind."

Aizen's thoughts wavered; he didn't at all mind Gin being here…in fact all he minded was that Gin wasn't on the bed…NO! Aizen shook himself mentally.

"Somethin' wrong, Aizen-chan?" Gin said, concern creeping into his voice.

"No…I think I have a headache…?"

Gin stood and walked by Aizen, so close that the brown haired man could hear his breath, "I'll get cha' some aspirin."

Aizen shook his head and grabbed Gin's arm above the elbow, "N-no…that's not it…" Gin's hair….Aizen's slurred mind purred, his hair looks so soft…I wonder how soft…?

"Ehhh…Aizen-chan?" Gin asked, concerned.

Aizen blinked and realized he had been petting his subordinate on the head, "I…I…uh…"

Gin raised an eye brow and stepped closer, "Wat sa' matter Aizen-chan…?"

Aizen's craving suddenly was thrown into sharp relief; he wanted the man in front of him. He wanted him naked, on the bed, pleading for him…

"Wat do ya want…Aizen-chan." Gin purred.

Aizen dragged him closer and shoved him on the bed. He climbed next to him and straddled the thinner man's waist. "You."

Gin's smile crept up the side of his face, "Ya got me, Aizen-chan."

Aizen moaned and shredded the thinner man's clothes in a hurry, sending scraps of fabric dancing in the air. He yanked off his own clothes and slammed his lips against Gin's.

Gin kissed back, twining his hand though the thick brown hair. He lifted his hips, causing both of them to groan at the sudden brushing of their erections.

Aizen traced his smooth hands on Gin's creamy soft skin, plucking at the hardened nubs making him gasp. Leaning down, the brown haired lord captured the nipple in his mouth and sucked hungrily.

"Ahhh…" Gin breathed sharply, feeling the satin lips trace away from his chest and down towards his naval. Warm plush lips enclosed around him making Gin arch his back and moan. "Ah…A-Aizen-chan…"

Aizen purred, sending shock waves of pleasure vibrating up the shaft, and shooting pleasure waves toward the ex-captain. The brown haired man bobbed his head and swallowed his length as far as possible, wrapping his tongue around the soft skin and trailing it under the member.

"Gah! O-Ohhh…yessss…" Gin moaned, tossing his head.

Aizen smirked and drew back, making Gin whine in protest.

The pale haired man sat up and captured the tan lips with a passionate kiss making them both moan softly.

Aizen's hand flailed around on the side of his bed before producing a pocket size tube of lubricant. Pouring a huge amount on his hand the lord tossed the bottle on the ground and re-pinned Gin to the bed. Smearing most of his on his engorged cock, Aizen used two fingers to shove inside Gin.

Gin growled, "N-no, jus—gah!—fuck me!"

Aizen pulled the fingers out and positioned himself, "Ready?"

Gin growled and shoved his hips forward, impaling himself on the head of Aizen's member.

Aizen moaned and slid into the warm, hot, tight, wet cavern. He gripped Gin's hips and began thrusting. His need to claim the other man as his own dominated all other thoughts.

Gin moaned and jerked until he felt his prostate slammed into. He howled and arched his back, white stars dancing in his eyes, "THERE! …god, h-harder…"

Aizen groaned and slammed into Gin's prostate, panting along with his 2nd in command's cries. Reaching down, he grabbed the neglected member and pumped him back to straining life.

Gin convulsed and cummed into the pleasurable hand, clawing deep tares into the already ruined bed spread as he did.

"AH!" Aizen cried out as the passage way constricted around his member. He released in a burst of white light and drew out panting. Falling down next to Gin his mind clouded over into blessed sleep.

Gin smirked and smoothed the damp brown hair out of his secret lover's face.

Who said it was a bad habit?

The End.


End file.
